poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Joke's on Whopper
The Joke's on Whopper is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise Whopper and Igor try to outdo each other for Prankster of the Month. Plot Part One (At Igor's doghouse, Igor is marking his calender.) Igor: Today is my favorite holiday, April Fool's Day. This is where I can prank everybody with my harmless pranks and say "April Fool's!". Of course, someone else might prank me as well. but that's what makes it fun. (comes out) Happy April Fools Day, Pound Puppies! (Whopper goes out of his dog house and sees Igor and Momo.) Whopper: (Thinking) Well, today's April Fool's Day. Iggy might prank me, but I'll know how to outprank him. Igor: Hey, Momo. Cover your eyes. (Momo covers his eyes.) Momo: Now, what? Igor: Dark, isn't it? April Fools! (Igor laughs and so does Momo.) Momo: Good one, Igor. Whopper: Ahem (dressed as a President) I, President... well, no matter. I hereby declare dog marriages to be legal and International waters are under the jurisdiction of the USA. Cooler: Really? Then why aren't the other puppies tangoing? Whopper: Gotcha! April Fools! (Whopper takes off his costume and laughs. Cooler laughs as well.) Cooler: Good one, Whopper! Igor: Hey, Coolidge! What do you think of the wall of surprises? Cooler: Huh? (He sees a long wall with 25 doors.) Wow. Over 25 doors. Igor: Some doors contain prizes, some contain just surprises you don't want. Choose any door. (Cooler looks around and looks at door 17, which looks like a circular vault.) Cooler: I wonder what's inside that door? (opens it and gets sprayed with silly string. Igor snickers) Okay, maybe the next door. Igor: Sorry, one pup per door. Cooler: (Sadly) Aw! Igor: Whammy? Do you want to try your luck? (Whopper looks at the doors and looks at door 10. Meanwhile, Cooler is brushing the silly string off.) Whopper: I wonder what's behind that door? Igor: Oh, you'll find out soon. (Igor winks at the audience as Whopper goes to door 10, and opens it, revealing a water bottle.) Whopper: A water bottle filled with water? Thanks, Iggy. I sure feel thirsty. Igor: You're welcome, Whammy. Cooler: A water bottle? He gets a water bottle and I get sprayed with string? Igor: Well, you could have gotten a pie in the face, sprayed with whipped cream, a t-shirt, or sliding down a giant pie. Cooler: Well, I don't think that sounds fair. Igor: (Calling out to Bright Eyes) Oh, Princess! (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Yes, Iggy? Igor: Would you like to try your luck on the 25 Door Wall? Bright Eyes: Sure. (Bright Eyes looks at the wall and sees door 5.) Bright Eyes: I wonder what's behind door number 5? Cooler: Be careful, Bright Eyes. It could be a trick. (Bright Eyes opens the door and what comes out is a pie with a card on it.) Bright Eyes: It says, "Now is the time, the pound is the place. Use the pie to splatter someone's face." (Bright Eyes looks mischievously at the camera and winks, then splatters the pie in Igor's face.) Igor: Sigh. a good pie gone to waste. Hey, Howitzer, how would you like to try your luck on the 25 door wall? Howler: Sure. I'm game. (Howler looks at the first door on the left and goes to it.) Howler: I wonder what's inside? since it's high up... Igor: Try to pull the string. (Howler does that and what comes out is a card on a platter.) Howler: Huh. "You don't win a car, not even some beds. But, you're gonna see a lot of fishheads"? Now, what do you mean by...(a lot of plastic fishes fall on Howler.) Oh. (Igor laughs hysterically as Bright Eyes follows suit. then Cooler stifles His laughter.) Howler: Ho ho, very funny. Ha ha, it is to laugh. Whopper: (Thinking) Iggy sure was nice to give me a water bottle. I wonder why? I'll bet he's saving a good prank for me. I better think up a prank of my own to outsmart him. Igor: Anybody else want to try their luck on the 25 Door Wall? (Violet enters.) Igor: How about you, Viola? Violet: Well... I guess. (Violet looks at the 25 door wall. She looks at door 25.) Violet: I think I'll try the last door on the right. Igor: Are you sure, Viola? Violet: Yes. (Violet opens the door and is hit by pizza dough and covered in flour.) Violet: Sigh. Now, I'm a Puppy Pizza. Nose Marie: Iggy, could I try? Igor: Sure, Natalie. You don't have to ask Per-Michigan. Cooler: It's "Permission", Iggy. (Nose Marie opens door 13, which contains a T-Shirt which says "I survived the Wall of Surprises!".) A T-Shirt? Cooler and Howler: (Annoyed) Oh, come on! Whopper: Time for my prank. (gives a gift box to Igor) Hey, Iggy. I have a present for you. Igor: For me? Thank you, Whammy. (Igor opens it and scary balloons that looks like ghosts comes out of the box.) Igor: Ghosts! Ahh! (Whopper laughs) Whopper: April Fool's! (Whopper deflates the balloons.) Whopper: It's only a bunch of balloons, Iggy. Igor: Good one, Whammy! You got me real good. (Reflex is seen looking at the 25 door wall.) Reflex: What's behind this door? (Opens the door and rubber snakes fly out at him.) Reflex: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (Igor and Whopper laugh hysterically.) Igor: Gotcha, Remix! Whopper: Good one, Iggy! Reflex:(sarcastically) Ha ha. Hilarious. Igor: Don't be discouraged, Remix. It's only a prank. It's not like I've thrown real copperhead snakes. Reflex: Snakes...? Snakes? Snakes! (Tony enters and Reflex jumps into his arms.) Tony: What's wrong, Reflex? Reflex: Snakes! Tony: (Scared) SNAKES?! I hate snakes! (Tony, carrying Reflex, rushes off.) Igor: Sigh. Ok. That's Wall there is to it. (Vigor kicks Igor in the rear.) Vigor: Don't ever make that joke again. (Igor kicks Vigor's shin) Ow! Two wrongs don't make a Right, Brother. Igor: Neither is an unwarranted attack. Puppies: Fight! Fight! Fight! Vigor: There's not going to be a fight. Part Two (Jackie is seen doing streches. Whopper walks up to Jackie with a present.) Whopper: Jackie, present for you. Jackie: For me? Gee, thanks, Whopper. (Whopper slyly winks at the camera. Jackie opens the box and Whopper splatters a pie in his face. They both laugh. Jackie then tastes the pie.) Jackie: I love pie! Especially if it's apple pie. Whopper: Who else doesn't love pie? (Sees Igor drawing blueprints outside of his pup house) What's Iggy doing? Jackie: Perhaps he's thinking up another prank. (Whopper and Jackie go up to Igor. Igor doesn't notice them.) Igor: (laughs)Lawrence will think up a new way of cooking pizza, when I prank him. (Whopper looks at the blueprint.) Whopper: So, you gonna prank Louie next? Igor: Yes. in the event Lawrence tosses some pizza dough, I'll grab the dough and drop it on His head, then drop some flour. then-- AAH! Whammy?! H-how did--? Whopper: Hello, Iggy. Igor: Please don't scare me like that, Whammy. Whopper: I'm sorry, Iggy. But, if you're gonna prank Louie, I want in. Igor: Sure, Whammy. You don't have to ask "Peruvian". Whopper: Okay, Ig- (Looks at the camera with a confused look on his face.) "Peruvian"? Jackie: I think he meant to say "permission". Whopper: Oh. (At the Puppy Power Cafe, Louie is humming a song. Igor dressed as a reaper and Whopper as a burglar sneak up from behind.) Louie: Zomething tells me zat I'm being watched. Igor: (Deep voice) Well, it's not a camera-headed monster. (Louie grabs his frying pan.) Louie: I don't know who you are, but please leave ze kitchen or I will call Zelda police. Igor: (Deep Voice) Calm yourself, Lawrence. It's only-- (Louie whaps Igor with the Pan) Ouch! Louie: That will teach you to call me-- Lawrence...? (Igor and Whopper remove their disguises.) Louie: Oh! Sacre blue! I am so sorry, mon amis. I hope I didn't hurt you hard. Igor: Sorry, Lawrence. I kinda deserved that. Louie: No, mon ami. It is I who should have known better. Whopper: and on April One, of all days. Louie: Ze first of April? (Realizing) Oh! I forgot. How silly of me. Whopper: (Looks left and right) Now, Where'd Iggy go? (Inside Igor's Puphouse, Igor is watching Earth's Stupidest Jokesters.) Igor: Ok. I'll prank Howitzer with spontaneously seeing a picture of Whammy looking like a zombie, mental prank. Making Coolidge think he's buried alive with only cardboard boxes, mental prank. Covering everything in Whammy's puphouse with wrapping paper. Way too expensive, but a harmless prank. and in the event Harold or any of the cats refuse to bathe, I'll make a Bicarbonate ball, (looks at us) It's a sphere that will produce a lot of bubbles when immersed in water. Another harmless prank. Bright Eyes: Hello, Iggy. (Igor yelps.) Igor: Oh. Princess. You startled me. Bright Eyes: Golly gee, I'm sorry, Iggy. Igor: I'm fine. But, it does give me an idea for a prank so far. Bright Eyes: So far? Igor: Yes. I was writing down pranks for next year. Including-- (Bright Eyes grabs Igor's notepad) hey! Bright Eyes: (Reading the note pad) Covering Coolidge's puphouse with a fort made of empty soda cans, hiding in a refrigerator to spook someone having a midnight snack? Hey, these are pretty good. Igor: Aw, Princess! I wanted it to be a surprise. Even the Bicarbonate ball. Bright Eyes: By-Carter-it what? Igor: Well, never mind, Princess. Just a bath toy. designed to make millions, maybe billions of bubbles the second it touches water. Bright Eyes: I heard a rumor that Whopper's going to pull a prank on you. Igor: No... Really? I'm the King of pranks in the world! Or at least in this pound. Bright Eyes: And I also heard that he's hiding somewhere in the Pound. You'll never know when or where He'll pop out, Iggy. Igor: That's what he thinks, Princess. and thanks for the information. (kisses Bright Eyes' cheek places His paw on Bright Eyes' and is electrocuted.) Ouch! Bright Eyes: Iggy?! Are you alright? Igor: It's fine, Princess. (holds out His hand and shows a hand buzzer) The Self-Shock Hand Buzzer. "Shock Your friends emotionally after You Shock Yourself Physically". Bright Eyes: Oh. Igor: Okay. I'm going to find Whammy. in the meantime, Feel free to watch Earth's Stupidest Jokesters. There's plenty of mean pranks, but most of them are guaranteed to make You laugh. (Later, Igor is looking for Whopper.) Igor: Whammy? Where are you, Whammy? Whopper: (In scary voice) You will pay for Your trickery... (Igor gets a scared look on his face.) Igor: Who's there? Whopper: I'm here, or there, as the case may be. In fact, I might be everywhere. By the way, my name's not Whammy. Igor: Then… Who are you? Whopper: I am the ghost of Comico, the greatest prankster ever lived. I've come to haunt this puppy pound. Part Three Igor: Comico, the Legendary Practical Joker? (Igor nervously scratches his ear with his foot.) Igor: I must be dreaming. (Whopper puts a small pinch of itching powder behind Igor and sneaks away. Igor scratches his ear with his foot again.) Igor: Oh, darn this ear! Why is it so itchy? Whopper: Comico strikes again! (Bright Eyes goes up to Igor as Igor scratches his ear with his foot crazily.) Bright Eyes: What's the matter, Iggy? Igor: My ear is itchy. Bright Eyes: Maybe it was the ghost of Comico. Igor: I better go lie down and relax after My bath. Um, can you carry me back to my house, Princess? Bright Eyes: I guess. (Bright Eyes carries Igor back to his pup house.) Whopper: darn. and since the powder isn't waterproof, I have another plan. (In Igor's bedroom, as He sleeps, Igor lies down. When Igor is not looking, Whopper sneaks up behind him. He then puts a Chinese finger trap on Igor's toes. He then blows an air horn, making Iggy jump and trip.) Igor: Huh? (Look at the Chinese finger trap on his toes) How did my toes get stuck inside that Chinese finger trap? Darn it! (Igor tries to get it off.) Igor: Now, how can I get it off? I know! I'll call for help. (Screams at the top of His lungs.) HELP! (Whopper enters, pretending as if nothing happened.) Whopper: What's wrong, Iggy? Igor: Someone put a Chinese finger trap on my toes and I can't get it out. Whopper: It must have been Comico. He must have put it on your toes. Igor: Help me get it off, please. Whopper: Okay. (Igor shows Whopper his feet.) Igor: Don't pull too hard, please I bruise like a banana. (Whopper pulls hard to get the Chinese finger trap off.) Whopper: I wonder if I can pry it off. Igor: Try to pull it off again. (Whopper pulls harder.) Igor: Watch it, I'm sensitive. (Whopper was able to pull it off. Igor wiggles his toes.) Igor: Whew. Thanks, Whammy. Whopper: You're welcome, Iggy. Better watch out for Comico. and It's Whopper, not Whammy. (Whopper leaves.) Igor: This Comico guy is more dangerous than I thought. I better keep an eye on him. (Later, Igor is patrolling around his doghouse. Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Why are you marching around your house, Iggy? Igor: I'm taking pre-cautions against Comico. Bright Eyes: Oh, Comico again, huh? Well, you better watch put for him. (Bright Eyes winks at the audience and leaves.) Igor: He has to be around here somewhere. Whopper: I'm going to shower you with silly string. Igor: That Voice. (Igor is covered with silly string.) Igor: (blinded by the silly string) All right! Where are you, Whammy? The Joke's Over! (Igor runs around in a panic, until He crashes into Whopper. Whopper is then seen crying softly.) Igor: Was that Whammy? (Whopper comes out, rubbing the bump on his head.) Igor: Whammy? Are you okay? Whopper: Can't you take a joke?! I was trying to pull a great prank on you and that's how you treat me? Iggy, why? Igor: Well, you had me scared! My heart was still racing! (Whopper runs away crying.) Whopper: (Off-Screen) You hurt my feelings, Iggy! Igor: Wha-- I didn't mean to crash into Him. or harm Him emotionally... Whammy! (Whopper goes to his puphouse and slams the door.) Igor: Whammy? Whammy? Whopper: That's Whopper to You! Igor: Whammy, Please! It wasn't My intention to Harm You in any way! You had Me in a panic. (Whopper slowly comes out of the puphouse.) Igor: Whammy... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Whopper: That's okay, Iggy. By the way, I have to tell you. Igor: What's that? (Everyone else in the puppy pound pops out as confetti pours from the sky.) All(except Igor): APRIL FOOLS! Igor: Wha-- Whammy! (falls backwards.) Are You trying to give Me a heart attack?! (breathing hard.) Wha-- Whopper: Iggy? Are you okay? Should I get you a glass of water? Igor: Well, there are two things I want to say. Whopper: What? Igor: One, I don't use mean pranks on April Fool's day. Two, I don't mind anyone watching Earth's Stupidest Jokesters at My Pup House. Whopper: Gee, I didn't mean to pull mean pranks on you. I thought I would outprank you as the king of pranksters. I didn't mean to cause you any distress, Iggy. I'm sorry, Iggy. Igor: That's okay, Whammy. You've done no harm physically, of course. By the way, I have one more thing to say too. Whopper: What? Igor: April Fool's! Whopper: Yeah. Igor: Ha ha ha ha ha! (to the other pups) We got You! (Sprays the other pups as Whopper spreads confetti over the gang.) Whopper: We Win! (Igor and Whopper hug each other. The others smile.) Cooler: I guess they're both the kings of pranks. The End Next Episode Preview Announcer: Next time on the Pound Puppies Show... Igor: So, You think You an beat Me in a game of hockey? Vigor: Street Hockey or Ice Hockey? Igor: Well, I suggest-- Don't change the subject! Bright Eyes: It's a tirade between brothers in a game of hockey. Precious: But who will come out on Top? Next Time! Igor/Vigor: Hockey Puppies! Huh? (They both look away.) I'll win! No! I Will! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:What If's